Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 8
"Overcome Fear" is is the 9th issue and 8th chapter of Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends. Characters Featured Characters * Terra / Tara Markov Supporting Characters * Knights of Rao ** Alpha Wolf / Milo Chaves ** Black Owl / Zoe Kyle Lawton ** Blue Lantern / Collin Hill ** Catgirl / Carrie Kelley ** Emerald / Dionne Stewart ** Galaxor / Mitchell Davies ** Gear / Richie Osgood Foley ** Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang ** Long Shadow ** New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow ** Omega Knight / Jason Burke ** Royal Guard Patrol *** Bishop / Lucas Blake *** King / Cade Ferguson *** Knight / Adam Hill *** Queen / Sarah Falsworth *** Rook / Karen Blake ** Star Hunter / Felix Whitmore ** Static / Virgil Hawkins ** Sun Rose / Esperanza Del Rey ** Toymaster / Hiro Hamada Villains * Slade ** Rose the Ravager (mentioned only) * Lex Luthor * Mercy Graves * Professor Anthony Ivo (single appearance) ** Amazo (destroyed) Other Characters * Justice League ** Batgirl / Barbara Gordon ** Flash / Barry Allen ** Geo-Force / Brion Markov ** Green Lantern / Hal Jordan ** Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris ** Supergirl / Kara Zor-El * Superman * Teen Titans (mentioned only) Premise Following the first step of the Knights of Rao’s hunt for tyrants, Lex Luthor, desperate to stop them from trying to destroy his reputation and unable to rely on the superheroes’ assistance, enlisted the Teen Titans’ archenemy Slade for help with the situation. But the Knights of Rao’s young leader was more than just ready… as the one eyed evil mastermind was soon going to discover. Plot It all starts with Lex Luthor being contacted with Professor Anthony Ivo, who offers to help clear his name out of the Reach incidentclimax of Enter the Knights by having Amazo duplicate the powers of the Justice League members and frame them for Amazo's incoming rampage. But before Luthor can accept Ivo's offer, Toymaster hijacks Amazo and commands it to attack and destroy L-9000 (a satellite weapon created by LexCorp to serve as a powerful orbital defense system for use against extraterrestrial threats and to outshine Superman). Once Amazo does so, Toymaster also broadcasts Ivo's recorded conversation with Luthor for the authorities to hear. In order to avoid prison and more accusations, Luthor declines Ivo's offer and leaves him to be arrested as the Knights of Rao loudly voice Luthor as a coward who makes his associates pay for his mistakes. Fearful of more of the Knights' plans to humiliate him more, Luthor arrives in the Hall of Justice to get help from the Justice League, but he is forcibly dismissed and kicked out by Geo-Force and Star Sapphire, who claim that Luthor does not deserve theirs or any superhero's help for the injustice he committed against them and Superman. Back in the Knights' headquarters, Terra overhears from Blue Lantern and Emerald (and is even more pleased) that the members of the Justice League refuse to aid Luthor (as the heroes also acknowledge the crimes the tyrants have committed against their kind). Just then, Toymster (watching from another Spy-Drone) shows the team that Luthor is about to unleash the Ultimatum. The young heroes see (to Terra's great displeasure but little surprise) that Luthor is trusting in the Titans' arch-nemesis Slade to deal away with the young heroes. Seeing Slade's incoming challenge as another test for her training with Superman, Terra volunteers to face Slade herself... in judgement combat. Scene shifts to Slade arriving in the area where Toymaster programmed Amazo to destroy the Lex-9000. Terra was waiting for him in there while voicing her awareness of Luthor having sent him after her and her teammates. The two start sharing long (but not so friendly) banters over their past encounter. Right Slade claims to have only sent his daughter Rose to remove her from the Markovs to turn her into a better warrior, Terra roughly slaps that everything Slade wanted to "teach" her''Teen Titans'' episode Terra was a lie so that he could have the key to his own dark purposes while Terra herself would be just a forgotten memory when she would be no longer needed. Right after she rejects his offer of coming back him by claiming that he has a new (and true) master now, Terra and Slade fight. To Slade's great disadvantage, Terra proves to have improved her skills and remastered her powers since she trained with Superman.Lost Girl Terra also predicts and outwits Slade's backstabbing tricks and flawlessly defeats him at the eyes of her cheering friends and the impressed Superman (who is watching everything from Odym). Facing defeat, Slade urges Terra to finish him off, but she declines, claiming that defeating him was her only way to prove herself, and leaves him to be taken by Emerald and Indigo Lantern to the Guardians of Oa, who demanded to have Slade in trial as Tara is assured by Superman (via a hologram) that Slade will return to Earth without the memories of his discovery of Markovia's great secret when the Guardians liberate him. Feeling pleased to know she has overcome her fears and doubts of herself, Terra rejoices with her friends and Geo-Force as they congratulate her for her success. From the distance, Batgirl (who was also watching the fight) also feels impressed with Terra's performance and confesses to Supergirl that she is also confident of the good outcome of the Knights' ultimate goal. She then decides to visit "an old friend who needs to know about it".Next: Old Faces References Category:JLA/TT Secret Legends